The present invention relates to telephones used in conjunction with electrical appliances, such as televisions, compact disc players, cable controllers, and the like.
Some prior telephone systems have used a base unit to automatically mute a television set and other devices when a telephone call is received. McDonough U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,987 describes a controller responsive to an off-hook condition which automatically mutes the television set. The controller sends infrared signals to the television.
Smith, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,102 describes a telephone base unit that can be programmed to mute a television set or other electronic device in response to a speakerphone at the base unit switching on, or a call being received at the base unit.
Another reference, Korea Patent No. 90-7064, describes an infrared transmitter positioned on a telephone handset to be used to mute a television set or the like by transmitting an infrared signal from the handset to the electronic device. This allows the electronic device in the line of sight of the handset to be muted.
It is desired to have an improved system for use of a telephone in conjunction with other electrical appliances.